Truth Dare or Club--Take Your Pick!
by Kitti and Satoshi
Summary: OK, its more humor than romance, actually its not really romance at all but hey. Its a little romancyish. Is that even a word? anywho, R&R, please! *characters from digimon, pokemon, and zelda*


It was a dark and stormy night. Ok, not really considering that a bunch of kids had a campfire going, courtesy of Agumon and Charizard. But that's beside the point. Anywho, the kids were in a head-to-head super rumbling game of Truth or Dare! Now lets introduce the victims…erm, children.  
From the Left…  
Brock, Link, Ash, Satoshi, Tai, Sora, Misty, Zelda, Izzy, and Jaya  
Brock: Link, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair?   
Link: Truth  
(We see Ruto and Malon walking by with little fishies on a string)  
Brock: Who would you rather marry, Zelda, Ruto, or Malon?  
Link: Umm…….Zelda!  
(We see Ruto and Malon run from behind and tackle Link)  
Link: Ahhhhhh! Help me!!!!!!  
(Link runs a foot, stops, and runs back)  
Link: Ash, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair?   
Ash: Double-dare!  
Link: OK…..I dare you to….chase them away!  
(We see Link run off with Ruto and Malon behind and Ash chasing all three of them)  
(Ash runs back)  
Ash: Satoshi, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair?   
Satoshi: Truth  
Ash: OK, (sees Link running over looking mad) Can I give you an IOU on that one?  
(He runs off)  
Satoshi: Tai, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair?   
Tai: Electric Chair!  
Satoshi: I dare you to go and join the club with Sora!  
(A/N- The club is not mentionable in a G rated story. They do very bad things there and turn something into an NC-17 rating. There, I think we understand each other now.)  
Tai- YAY! (They run off)  
^_^;  
(Tai runs back, half clothed)  
Tai: Misty, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair?   
Misty: Dare  
Tai: I dare you to go chase after your boyfriend!  
Misty: Fine  
(She stalks off in search of Ash, then stalks back)  
Misty: Zelda, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair?   
Zelda: Truth  
Misty: Are you really a tomboy?  
Zelda: Hey, don't talk Missy!  
Misty: The name is Misty!  
Zelda: Whatever.  
(They catfight into the woods)  
(Zelda does not come back to ask so Satoshi does)  
Satoshi: Izzy, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair  
Izzy: Truth.  
Satoshi: Ok, do you like Jaya?  
Izzy: (Blushes) Yea. Isn't it obvious? Jaya, truth or dare?  
Jaya: Umm.. Dare!  
Izzy: Ok, your dare is that you have to go watch the club meeting!  
Jaya: NOOOOOO!!!!! Oh well… (Walks off)  
About 15 minutes later…  
Satoshi: I wonder if she is still alive?  
Izzy: Should we go looking for her?  
Satoshi: We might as well. We're not really doing anything better than stuffing our faces. (Walks off, then pauses) Wait, why should I go when she's your girlfriend?  
Izzy: (blush) Come on! (Grabs Satoshi by the arm and pulls him off.  
5 minutes later…   
Satoshi: At least we found her, but she is knocked out. Must be the extreme trauma from the club meeting (Gets a bucket of ice cold water) WAKE UP! (Drops water on Jaya's head)  
Jaya: AHH!! COLD! COLD! COLD! (Starts running around)  
Anywho, Jaya survives the traumatic experience and they go on with the game.  
Jaya: Satoshi, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair  
Satoshi: Truth  
Jaya: Second time in a row. Ok truth boy. Do you fence?  
Satoshi: Yes. Would you like to see my sword?  
Jaya: Ummm, that's ok.  
Satoshi: Fine. Izzy, truth, dare, double-dare, promise, repeat, or electric chair.  
Izzy: Electric chair  
Satoshi: Ok…(evil grin)  
Izzy: Wait! I meant truth!  
Satoshi: Too late!  
Izzy- *&(!$^#(@&$(@#&!  
(Vile language not appropriate for children under ten)  
(We see Jaya lost in La-la land somewhere)  
Satoshi: I dare you to join the club with Jaya!  
(Jaya doesn't hear a word of this, luckily)  
Izzy: (Nervously) Ok, I like her and all, but I am not ready for THAT!  
(Jaya is still off in La-la Land)  
Izzy: Did you hear what he was telling us to do?!?!  
Jaya: Huh..? What…? I just realized I didn't have a round-trip ticket!  
(Satoshi sweatdrops)  
(Izzy whispers details in Jaya's ear)  
Both: AHHHH!!! (Both run for the hills and find porter-potties at the top, but unfortunately one is occupied by Tai and Sora, and the other is occupied by Ash and Misty)  
Both: (Even louder than the last time) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Both run back to campsite)  
Jaya: That's the one thing worse than joining the club and that is seeing it in action!  
(The three of them continue to play, but they fall asleep. Jaya and Izzy fall asleep in each other's arms, and Satoshi falls into the fire. No, this is not Survivor)  
The next day, at the hospital…  
(Satoshi is all wrapped up in bandages)  
(Ash walks in)  
Ash: I forgot to ask your question. One more thing, would you like to see us join the club? (Motions to Misty in the doorway)  
Satoshi: (Sweatdrop) NOO!!! (Somehow jumps up and runs away)  
(Ash finds Satoshi in a big pool of mud outside the hospital)  
Ash: I still have to ask your question, and that is did Izzy and Jaya really join the club last night?  
Satoshi: Not exactly…  
Ash: You mean that they sorta did?! I have to tell the others! (Runs off with Misty close behind and leaving Satoshi in the mud)  
Satoshi: Thanks a lot, Ash! Wait a minute, (Gets up) I wonder what happened to those two any ways?  
Tai: It's so obvious! They kicked Ash and Misty out of their porter-potty, and joined the club!  
Satoshi: (Believing him) Oh dear. (Sees Izzy and Jaya come around the corner) No no no! You don't have to fill me on anything! I'm outtie! (Runs away)  
Jaya: He looks like someone just told him that we joined the club or something… (Sees Tai laughing head off) TAI!!! (Runs after Tai and chokes him, while Izzy kicks him in a bad place that cannot be mentioned)  
(Sora runs over and her and Jaya get into a catfight while Izzy keeps kicking Tai in the same bad place. Satoshi is sitting and watching saying "I'm the only sane one")  
And it is here that our fair tale ends. Finally. 


End file.
